Siempre fue así
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Una simple pregunta de Hinata puede provocar lindos recuerdos y llegar a una hermosa conclusión: Siempre fue así.


Hola a todos, tal vez estén pensando "¿Cómo rayos esta tipa tiene tiempo para escribir tanto? 4 simples palabras, Ya Acabe el Semestre; y por esa y muchas razones mas les tengo un one-shot muy especial, de nada mas y nada menos que de nuestros queridos padres de Karasuno, ya que no he visto fics de ellos se me ocurrió publicar uno. Con todo el cariño, para ustedes:

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Siempre fue así.**

Se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato pero esta vez era diferente, nuestro "gato" era ahora un pequeño Cuervo bebe de nombre Hinata y su curiosidad solo le dio recompensas. Una simple pregunta basto para que tanto Sawamura como Sugawara sonrieran a la par.

"¿Siempre se han llevado de esta manera?" Pregunto con inocencia el pequeño Cuervo a sus padres de alas negras. Sugawara le sonrió con ternura al pequeño mientras Daichi le tomaba de la mano con cariño, más que el de costumbre. Hinata se sintió un poco nervioso ante las miradas de sus "padres" pero le hacia sonreír. Ambos se dirigieron miradas cómplices antes de hablar.

"A decir verdad..." Empezó Suga.

"Siempre" término Daichi besándole la mejilla, para el equipo era completamente normal, todos sabían de su relación y la verdad no podrían estar más que contentos.

"Papá por fin le propuso matrimonio a Mamá" fue la pequeña broma que habían hecho en el momento y no es como si a Daichi o Suga les molestara.

Hinata sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo, el equipo era una gran familia y sus padres eran los mejores.

El primer año de Suga comenzaba y anhelaba con entrar al equipo de voleibol, sus clases le parecieron interesantes pero el esperaba el momento para correr al club. Cuando al fin llego el momento, salió disparado para el gimnasio pero al llegar a sus amplias puertas choco contra otra persona provocando que resbalara. Sin embargo, los reflejos del contrario sirvieron de mucho ya que le tomo de la muñeca y estiro, pegándolo a su pecho. Suga suspiro aliviado contra el pecho de la otra persona, notando su posición se alejó repentinamente con un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

"C-como l-lo si-siento... No iba por donde vi... ¡D-digo! No vi por donde iba" comento nervioso y con la mirada baja, sólo escucho una risa proveniente el la persona que se encontraba al frente, subió la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un chico igual de primer año con cabello negro riéndose se una manera que a él se le hizo especial.

"No importa... Lo bueno es que te encuentras bien y no te hiciste daño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, Suga se quedo inmóvil mirándolo.

"Sugawara... Koushi" menciono en casi un susurro pero por suerte el chico le escucho.

"Mucho gusto, Suga-san... Mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi" le extendió la mano, Suga la miro con un ligero sonrojo y la tomo con alegría.

"Sawamura Daichi... Mi primer amor"

Desde ese día fueron buenos amigos, compartían el mismo amor por el voleibol y tenían un extraño instinto. Su relación parecía como la de un matrimonio con hijos, lleno de comprensión y ternura.

"Sawamura Koushi... Así te dicen por los pasillos" le comento una compañera de clase. Sugawara río ante eso.

"Pues no suena mal..."

Recordar le hacia querer besar a Daichi una y otra vez, como reclamando su premio por la larga espera de que su amor fuera correspondido; sin saber que siempre lo fue.

Ahora que veía el panorama, a Hinata, el gimnasio y a Daichi; le hizo querer llorar, llorar de alegría por que realmente nada cambio, amaba el voleibol como siempre, el gimnasio seguía siendo el mismo, Asahi estaba ahí, Nishinoya estaba con el y lo más importante Daichi seguía siendo SU Daichi.

Algunas cosas no duran y otras si pero al algunas otras que en definitiva nunca cambiaran. Por qué todo tiene un ciclo pero lo que pasaba con Sugawara y Daichi era especial, no cambiaría nunca ya que...

_SIEMPRE FUE ASÍ._

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si no, me gustaría saber que no les agrado. Espero que no piensen que solo escribo de Haikyuu ya que, escribo de mas animes pero como que en este momento le presto mucha atención a este, sin mas por el momento adiós y nos vemos… ¿reviews?**


End file.
